Umi Sonoda
"μ's4!" -roll call "S.W.A.T μ's4!" -second roll call 'Umi Sonoda '(園田海未) is '''μ's4 '''of the Muse Rangers. Personality Umi is cool, calm and collected but is usually shy and gets embarrassed very easily, mainly because of Kotori being very doting towards her. She tends to be logical at times and acts as Honoka's voice of reason. Coming from a samurai background, Umi always obey the rules but soon learns that it's okay not to go by the book. Background Umi is a descendant of a long line of samurai who are known for their uses of bow and arrows. Her father was one of the scientists who sacrificed his life to imprison the Viruszoid in an alternate. At an early age, Umi began her Muse Ranger training with her childhood friend and crush, Kotori. Umi noticed Kotori lacking fighting ability and helps her. By the time she started her second-year of high school, Umi became μ's4, equipping the μ'sBowgun and the μ's4 Submarine. Umi and Kotori revealed their Muse Ranger jobs and identities to their friend Honoka, who pesters Umi for not telling her about it before Umi could hit the latter. Amazed how Honoka defeated Virus Hacker without a hitch, μ's4 how good she is even though the latter's a first-timer. She later summons μ's4 Submarine to form the μ's Battle Robo μ's4 becomes S.W.A.T μ's4 alongside her team. Umi gets into a conflict with her grandfather, who tells her that being a Muse Ranger isn't for a samurai. She later convinces him that the reason why he she became a Muse Ranger is that she wanted to honor her ancestor's legacy by saving the world. Thus, Umi gained the title of "Bowman Samurai". After the final battle, Umi and Kotori becomes a couple and she succeeds Eli as Student Council President. Meeting the Aqours Rangers Doubutsu Sentai Aqours VS Muse Ranger Umi, Kotori along with their successors Riko and You get transported to the Wild West Era. Umi noticed how Riko is similar to her, mainly being logical and lectures her that its okay not to be logical at times. After returning to the present, μ's4 and AquaWhite use their bow and sharpshooter skills to defeat a revived Virus Agent Regina, along μ's3 and AquaBlue. 5 Years Later Come Back! Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger: The Team Divides! 5 years after the defeat of the Viruszoids, Umi becomes the Head of the Muse Agency's Defense Facility and plans to propose to Kotori. Alongside, Nozomi, Rin and Maki, they disagree with Eli's decision to trade Muzon with a large sum of money. Umi led a rebellion to attack Tokyo, threatening Eli she will kill her if she doesn't change her mind. She was stopped by Honoka, who reveals to her and the team the truth. After Space Virus Dealer Gangler's defeat, Umi proposes to Kotori, who accepts. War Against The Infreshia Empire Love Live Super Sentai Wars Umi not only teams up with her team and the Aqours Ranger but also the 3rd Love Live Super Sentai team: The Mahou Sentai Nijiman. She teams up with AquaRed and AoNiji to fight against Infreshia General Jabbu. After the battle, and when Ayumu comments that Honoka could be considered a legend among future Love Live Super Sentai Teams, Umi mocks her, saying Honoka isn't what she seems to be. Other Events Category:Sentai 4 Category:Blue Sentai Category:Brigade-Themed Rangers Category:Samurai-Themed Rangers Category:Bow Users Category:Intellectual Archetype Category:Athletic Archetype